


I'll Stand by You Until the End

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Levi was known as the the resident shut-in of the brothers. Often, his words were scathing and sassy, meant to strike down in one blow. It was his defense mechanism and it always worked.Never had he ever regretted such an effective defense mechanism than when he looked on in horror to a crying Eira in front of him. Levi, the resident shut-in was NOT equipped to handle any of this. This was way below his pay-grade!orLevi doesn't do well with emotions, but he tries his best, or as best as a socially-awkward person can.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Kudos: 25





	I'll Stand by You Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first foray into the Obey Me fanfic fandom. I've recently started playing and I've never been so obsessed with an otome game before! I'm also such a huge fan of Kimetsu no Yaiba, and as the manga has finally ended, I've been hit with an incurable nostalgia and a burst of inspiration. So I thought, "Hey what if MC secretly became an KNY fan because of Levi but she doesn't tell him because she's scared he'll judge her for it but then he finds out anyway?" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! I definitely had a lot of fun writing it. :)

Buzzing with excitement and my heart pounding in my chest, I sped past the wide, imposing halls of the House of Lamentation. It was the weekend, a time when everyone was commonly found in different states of relaxation inside the house. Yet, the place was unusually deserted today. The familiar din that echoed around the hallowed corridors whenever my brothers were around, was absent. Just to be sure, I discreetly checked the Common Room where we gathered during the weekends and found it to be devoid of a single person.

Through Eira’s gentle coaxing, it had become an unspoken tradition to hang out together every weekend. She called it a good way to “strengthen our brotherly bond” and although everyone was skeptical at first, it was something all of us eventually looked forward to. Though we’d be hard pressed to admit it, being able to bond as family was a refreshing change. More importantly, these weekend gatherings gave us the excuse of spending more time with her, and even though none of us explicitly said it, her profound influence on us was palpable and her constant presence was a comfort, if the glances and smiles we sent her way were any indication. 

Quickly closing the door to the Common Room, I breathed a sigh of relief and resumed my trek along the hallways. I did _not_ need an audience for the way I was acting right now. Nor did I need Mammon prowling along and breathing down my back to “Stay the hell away from Eira!”

Thinking about Eira reminded me of the reason why I was so uncharacteristically hyper and running around. I _never_ ran around. I left all that to Mammon. But I was itching to tell her about the Mononoke Land raffle event in the coming week! 3 lucky winners get to win limited edition Mononoke Land merchandise as well as 3 new rare spirits that they can use in their upcoming quests. However, to win, they had to buy as many tickets as they could for more chances of winning. Luckily, I still have some money saved up that I was able to cleverly hide from Mammon. And when I won, I’d share some of the merch with her.

My mounting excitement and the delighted expression I imagined she would have about the news were what kept me running towards her room despite the burning in my lungs. 

_Ugh I need more exercise. Maybe I can ask Beel for tips later._

Gasping for breath, I rounded the corner and finally arrived outside Eira’s room. 

Pausing to catch my breath and fix my clothes, I raised my fist to knock when my attention was caught by the faint music filtering through the door. Curiosity overpowering urgency, I leaned my head against the door to listen. Fervent drum beats escalated as the song picked up pace. Then a melodious voice rang in the air, painting a stark contrast to the song. 

_Boom boom boom_

"... Boku wo tsurete susumeeee!" 

_This can’t be happening._

Throwing all caution and propriety to the wind, I swung the door open and was stumped beyond words. 

The world must’ve ended today. Or the sun must’ve finally shined in this eternal pit of darkness. Otherwise… otherwise, I must be dreaming. 

I pinched myself hard and winced. Nope, definitely _not_ dreaming. 

But how do I explain this… _phenomenon_ before me? 

Perched atop her bed, dressed in a loose white shirt and sweatpants was Eira. She was holding a hairbrush, using it as a microphone as she passionately belted along to LiSA's husky voice. Gurenge was blaring through the speakers of her D.D.D. on a table across the room.

 **Eira** , the **normie** , was singing to an anime OP.

And not just any anime OP, but a _very famous_ anime OP. 

"Eira?!" I screeched in utter befuddlement and shock. 

As if woken from her blind haze and passion of singing along, she swivelled her gaze towards me and I swear at that moment, I could see the thoughts running across her mind reflected on her face. 

Confusion. Dawning realization. Shock. Shame. Humiliation.

These emotions flitted one after another on her gentle countenance in such a comical fashion that I would’ve definitely doubled over in laughter if I wasn’t stuck in a stupor. 

"L-Levi!" 

Blinking slowly like an idiot that would’ve rivaled that of Mammon’s bouts of idiocy, I watched her attempt to jump out of her bed, only to end up tangled in the unmade sheets and ungracefully fall on the hard floor. 

"Ow. Yeah that was stupid." She complained, pain lacing her voice.

The unmasked pain in her tone finally woke me from my trance and I raced over to help her up.

"You okay?" I worriedly asked while simultaneously checking her over for injuries. 

She gratefully smiled at me and nodded, a sheepish expression now taking over her features. 

"Yeah, just fine. My pride? Not so much."

I chuckled. "Sorry, can't help with that. Maybe you should ask Lucifer."

She glared at me yet there was no real heat to her eyes, just a mixture of resignation and exasperation. "And humiliate myself even further? No thank you." 

Walking over to the table, she grabbed her D.D.D and turned the music off. Then she leaned against it, crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. 

A few seconds of awkward silence ensued as I waited for her to offer an explanation for what in Devildom just happened. Aside from curling in on herself even more, she didn’t make another move. It was as if she was willing herself to disappear from existence, a feeling I knew all too well. 

_I guess this time I have to make the first step._

Sighing, I walked over to where she was and stood by her side, careful to leave a small space between us as I felt her flinch from my proximity. 

“Hey.” I called out to her gently.

Her only response was covering her face in mortification. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” I tried again, this time injecting my voice with a hint of cheeriness.

She peeked through her fingertips and she looked so adorable in that moment, that I felt my cheeks redden. 

_Stop it Levi! This is not the time to be fawning over her!_

“No, it’s not.” She grumbled almost unintelligibly, as her voice was muffled by her fingers. 

“I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that I’m trying too hard to be an otaku. That I should just stick to being a normie.”

That stumped me. It was true that in the beginning, I didn’t really like her. She was a normie, just like everyone else in this house. There was no way she understood me and my interests. But she was annoyingly nice, incredibly selfless and cared about everyone around her. She even went out her way to talk to an antisocial nobody like me despite my scathing remarks and unending rudeness. But that was before, way way back before she wormed her way into my lonely, little heart. Whatever she sprung on me now, there would be no judgement on my part and I’ll be damned if I don’t let her know that. 

Squaring my shoulders, I reached out and tentatively touched the hands that covered her face. When she didn’t protest, I gently pried her fingers away, tipped her chin up and looked deep into her eyes. 

The eyes that looked back at me were filled with fear and doubt and I internally cursed myself for being such an asshole then. 

_Time to make amends, Levi. Eira deserves that much._

I smiled at her reassuringly as a teasing lilt colored my voice. “Okay first of all, how do you even know what I’m gonna say? Are you a mind reader? Do you have some secret super mind-reading powers that we don’t know about?”

She pouted and huffed indignantly but elected to say nothing more, to express that she wasn't amused but all that managed to do was paint an adorable picture of a flustered Eira. I took a mental picture and vowed to store it forever in my memories. 

“Okay, okay. I know I was an asshole before and I’m very sorry. _So very sorry_.” My voice became more solemn as I tried to make it up to her. 

She sighed and I took it as my cue to continue. “I’m antisocial, a shut-in, a nobody and that’s who I’ll always be.”

“No, you’re not.” She chastised gently and I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Will you please let me finish first?”

“‘Kay. Sorry.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, _yes_ I am all that. But because of you, I’m starting to realize that it’s not so bad to be with people from time to time, especially if one of those people is you.” 

At that moment I swear my face was as red as a tomato, so I coughed and covered my face with my hand. 

“N-not that I-I’m saying that you’re my most favorite person, because that’s always gonna be Ruri-chan. O-okay?” I stuttered and she just smirked at me in response.

_Real smooth Levi. Mammon would be proud._

“A-anyway, what I mean to say is that you’re my **one true friend** . You’re _my_ Henry, and I don’t ever want you to feel like I’ll judge you for whatever it is you like or who you wanna be. You can tell me anything and I’ll listen. You got that?”

She nodded and a beautiful smile bloomed on her face. 

“Got it. Thanks Levi.That really means a lot.”

_Thump thump thump_

_Shut up, heart!_

I cleared my throat hoping it would also dispel the swirling thoughts in my head and the erratic beating of my heart. Then I guided Eira over to a chair and sat opposite from her. This could take a while and it was better if we were seated comfortably. 

“So,” I began, trying on a more positive tone as I waved my hand across the room to indicate what just happened. “How did this all happen?”

“Promise no judgement?”

“Well, _maybe_ a little.”

“Levi!” 

“Okay okay.” I held my palms up in placation as I chuckled. “Sorry. Please do continue.”

She blew her bangs away from her eyes and straightened the skewed glasses atop her nose. Then she grinned at me helplessly. .

_Adorable!!!_

“Thank you. Actually, this is all your fault.”

“Me?” I asked, thoroughly confused.

“Yes, _you_. Remember that Comic Seance we attended two weeks ago?” 

I wrinkled my brow, flipping past the memories of countless sleepless nights playing games and reading manga, and stopped at the memory of me chatting Eira about the Comic Seance. I remember being so excited about it, that I immediately messaged her. Of course, I had to quickly (and patiently) explain to her what it was, being the normie and noob that she is. Still, Eira was an endlessly curious person and she always looked forward to trying new things so agreed to come with me without hesitation. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster in anticipation after her positive reply.

“Yep. I seem to remember you being so excited by everything and everyone there.” I smiled at the memory.

“How couldn’t I? It was my first time to attend something of that scale!” Her eyes glimmered as she too reminisced about the fun day we had at CS. 

We woke up bright and early in order to arrive at the convention without the huge crowds already milling about. After quickly (yet thoroughly) explaining to Lucifer that _yes_ we’ll be careful and _yes_ we won’t be out too late, he _finally_ let us leave and we were on our way to the venue. Truth be told, I was feeling very anxious then. I was worried that Eira would have a horrible experience and that she’d hate every part of it. But I hid all that behind the little smiles I sent her way as I explained to her all that she could expect to see. 

However, all my worries were unwarranted as I watched Eira take in everything and everyone. Her eyes sparkled in child-like wonder and excitement and her mouth broke into the biggest, brightest smile when we finally arrived. Surprisingly, she was a wonderful companion who took delight in listening to my stories about the various merchandise sold, the cosplayers and the intricately detailed outfits they wore and the many mangas that were on display, among which were my absolute favorites.

With every second that I spent with her that day, I could feel myself falling for her deeper and deeper, and although any other time, I would reign myself in and tell myself she’ll just go back to the Human World one day soon, I let those worries fade away. Instead, I lived in the moment. I basked in her warm, animated smiles, her twinkling, merry eyes and answered the curious questions she sent my way.

For the first time in my life, I was free to be who I am, to be accepted without any wisecracks or judgement. For the first time in my life, I was listened to not just out of courtesy but because of genuine curiosity and interest. I was _me_ . I was _accepted_. And that was the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me. 

And now, looking at the beautiful face of this girl before me, her expressive eyes warring between doubt and hope, I swore that I would give her the same gift as she did then. It was the least I could do for her, the one person I could be myself. The person I was slowly falling for. 

“Go on.” I gently urged her to go on as she had grown silent once more. 

She sighed and gave a relieved smile my way. 

“Okay, so remember when we split up for a bit that day because you wanted to see more Ruri-chan merch and I wanted to check out the new manga for sale and we agreed to just meet at the food stands after?” 

I nodded in response. It was a mutual decision. There were some really good Ruri-chan merch that I wanted to buy but we’d already passed by that stall half a dozen times (due to my insistence.) Laughing good-naturedly, Eira suggested a compromise of going our separate ways for a little while and I readily agreed. I wanted to spare her from seeing me having a full-blown otaku panic attack. She was still a noob to all this after all. 

“Well, I did go there and the cover of Kimetsu no Yaiba caught my eye right away. So I asked the clerk and he told me that it was one of the best-sellers for that month. Then he told me a little bit about the story and I was immediately intrigued.” 

I smiled knowingly, having an idea where this was going. “So you bought it?”

She laughed. “Yes, I bought it. But only the first volume. That was a big mistake.” 

I chortled. “Lemme guess. You wanted more?”

Her eyes gleamed and she hopped in excitement. 

“Yes! Who wouldn’t? The story is just so gripping and the characters are all so well-rounded! Needless to say, I bought the rest of the volumes in digital format from Akuzon.” 

She sighed in resignation. 

“I am now broke until the foreseeable future with nothing but this roof over my head and the clothes in my closet.” 

“Lolololol. Now you know the feeling of spending so much.”

She glanced at me with a mock accusation in her eyes. “Don’t laugh.”

She playfully ruffled my head and once again I felt the telltale burning in my cheeks. I always loved it when she did that. Ugh.

“Anyway, at the time I didn’t know there was already an anime and when I did I jumped at the chance to watch it.”

She placed her left fist on her hips and raised two fingers in a joking and haughty manner.. 

“I binged it in two days.” 

This was all too much. All too much, that I couldn’t contain myself and dissolved into fits of laughter. 

“Lolololol. Oh my Diavolo. Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my Eira?”

_Shoot!_

I quickly checked her reaction to see if she caught on to my slip-up and I was relieved to see that she was too caught up on her exasperation to notice. 

“Hey! I thought you said no judgement.” 

Wiping the tears from my eyes to hide my discomfort, I grinned at her. 

“I’m not. Seriously, I’m not. I’m just… Surprised. Shocked at most. I just can’t believe you of all people would be into that sort of anime.” 

She raised her eyebrows at me. “Really? Why not?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I dunno. I just never pegged you for the shounen-type-of-girl.”

“Hey now, I may be an introvert like you and Belphie, but even I want some action every now and then.” 

My face flamed at her choice of words. Eira, being a bit slow at the uptake for once, took a few more seconds before her words finally sank.

“Holy crap. I definitely did not mean _that_!” She punched my arm lightly as her face mirrored my own. “Levi get your mind out of the gutter!”

Once again, I found myself overcome with laughter. I always laughed whenever I was with her. Her genuine reactions are always something I look forward to. The thought of her leaving someday brought a pang of sadness within me. It’s definitely gonna be lonely again when she’s gone.

“Lolololol. Interesting word choice there.”

“Ugh, you _know_ that’s not what I meant!” She shook her head, then grinned at me.

“Anyway, KNY is _definitely_ filled with action, but it’s a really well-written story too. Stories like that with a wonderful blend of action and superb storytelling never fail to leave me breathless and wanting for more.”

She scrutinized my face for any sort of judgement, but only saw understanding and dawning realization. Sighing in relief, she relaxed in her seat and beamed at me.

“So what do you think of it?”

“What do I think of what?”

“Of KNY.” 

I wrinkled my brow in thought. 

“Honestly, I’m not that much of a shounen guy. I have read some of the manga chapters and watched a few of the episodes of the anime though, and I’d have to say I agree with you on the story and character part. However, I wouldn’t say it’s the best written out there. There’s tons more that you still haven’t read or watched yet.”

She nodded and grinned. “Fair enough. But you have to agree that Gurenge is a bop though?”

I chuckled. “Now _that_ is something I have to wholeheartedly agree with! The beats leading to the chorus are just _so dope_ and LiSA is just a legend like always.”

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and clasped it tightly in hers. I could feel myself flaming from the warmth of her and it took everything in me not to get flustered. I will _not_ be Mammon. 

“Yes! Oh my Diavolo I’ve had that song stuck in my head ever since watching the anime! I always play it when I do my chores, and that’s what I was doing when you came in.” 

She giggled as she gently released my hand, and although my heart ached at the loss of her touch, the charming sound more than made up for it. 

“Oh well, all’s well that ends well. At least now I don’t have to be so ashamed about it.”

Suddenly, she gazed deep into my eyes, her own lovely ones conveying a deep gratitude and affection. “Thank you Levi. And I don’t regret anything, not being sent down here, or being bossed around by seven demon brothers or even being subjected to your rudeness.” 

I was about to protest but she stopped me with a patient look. 

“I regret nothing because I’ve loved every moment I stayed here. I got to know all of you and found another family. Most importantly, I got to know _you,_ Levi. The you, who underneath all the scathing remarks and sass, is actually one of the warmest, kindest, people I know.”

She paused, allowing me to digest all she had before continuing. How was I supposed to digest _all_ of _this_? I never did well with emotions. However, seeing her earnestly pouring her heart out, I chose to remain silent, although it took everything within me not to splutter and blush like an idiot, Mammon style. 

“You said, I was your **one true friend,** your Henry.” Her eyes glistened with moisture then, and to my absolute horror, I saw tears start to pool at the corners. 

“Well you, know what? You’re my **true friend** , too. You’re my Lord of Shadow and I hope that doesn’t change no matter what happens.”

At this point, her tears began to fall on her cheeks. Horrified, I hurriedly wiped them away with my hands as I swore inwardly.

 _I should’ve brought along tissues! Note to self:_ Always _bring tissues!_

“I-it has been an honor to be your friend, Leviathan.” 

She hiccuped as another wave of tears gushed forth.

“Yes, I feel very honored, too. But could you maybe stop crying, please?” I pleaded with her, my thoughts and feelings spiralling out of control within me. 

Dealing with emotions had never been my strongest suit. I always felt annoyed whenever I had to deal with someone overcome with his or her feelings. But seeing Eira cry, none of the familiar annoyance came. Only the need to comfort her and make her tears go away. 

“S-sorry,” She sniffled as she grabbed a pack of tissues from her pocket and promptly wiped her face. 

“I cry easily, so I’m warning you now, if we ever have a movie night on dramas or tragedies, I’ll be a sobbing mess.” She laugh-sobbed. “Won’t that be a sight? You lot will have a field day and the teasing I’ll be subjected to will be endless.”

I snickered. Then I knelt down before her, grabbed her hand and proclaimed in a faux British accent. “Worry not fair maiden, I shall be your loyal knight in shining armor and protect you from those hooligans.”

“Ha ha. _Very_ funny.”

A comfortable silence lapsed after that. Both of us ruminating over everything that had happened in a span of an hour. Has it only been an hour? How come it felt so long?

“You know,” I said breaking the stillness between us. “You kind of remind me of Tanjiro.”

She raised her eyebrow at me playfully. “Really now?”

“Really. I mean you’re the nicest and most understanding person in this house. You constantly have to deal with a bunch of powerful yet very temperamental demons who bicker regularly and are liable to go out of control more often than not. You have the patience of an angel, but there are rare moments when you get disgusted or fed up as well.”

“Huh. You’re right.” She chuckled. “ I guess I am indeed Tanjiro.” 

She smiled teasingly. “Hmm so I guess that makes you either Zenitsu or Inousuke… No wait! You’re Giyuu. Definitely Giyuu! Both antisocial men of few words who are unliked by others and have had enough of idiots.” 

“Hey wha-” I was about to retort when the door to Eira’s room suddenly flew open. 

“Oi Eira, do you wanna-” 

Mammon stood stock still in the middle of the room, shock written across his face as he took in Eira’s hand in my own.

Recovering quickly, he crossed the room in three strides and pulled her to his side protectively.

“Hey Levi! What do ya think yer doin’ ? Get away from Eira!” 

"Now now Mammon, your jealousy is showing. Careful Eira, his idiocy is contagious. Better stay away from him.” 

“Why ya little- I’m still your big brother! Have some respect!”

“Sure I will, once you stop being an idiot. Oh wait, that’ll never happen, unless the Devildom freezes over.”

“Ya little punk!” Mammon charged at me and started rubbing my head furiously. 

“Hey stop that! That hurts, Stupidmammon!”

“Huh? What didya say?!”

“Yes, yes, yes Asmo the most gorgeous of the bunch is here! Eira, do you wanna hang out today? I just bought a bunch of really nice outfits that will look really cute on you!” Asmo declared as he entered the room, carrying several shopping bags. He was followed by the rest of my brothers. 

“Hi Asmo! Hi everyone!” Eira cheerfully greeted.

A chorus of greetings followed.

“I’m hungry.” Beel grumbled.

“Beel you’re literally eating a chocolate bar right now.” Satan admonished.

“But I’m still hungry.” He whined as he ate his chocolate.

“I’m sleepy.” Belphie yawned.

“Belphie, you’ve been sleeping since this morning.” Asmo commented.

“Yes, but I’m still sleepy.” He replied drowsily as he buried further into his hoodie.

“Sigh. You two really are twins.” Satan added then glanced towards the ruckus we were making. Mammon had me pinned to the table, with my arms locked behind me in his vice-like grip. 

“Ow! Mammon that hurts!” I complained.

“Hey Mammon, cut that out!” Satan berated Mammon as he rushed over to release me from his death-grip.

“He started it!” Mammon indignantly retorted. 

“Maaaaamoooon!” Lucifer bellowed and I felt myself and Mammon flinch in fear. 

Guess it’s solitary confinement to the ceiling for both of us. _Great_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I named MC in this fic as Eira because I just love the name! (Hence, why it's my pseudonym here in A03). It means "snow" in Welsh and my picture of her as a character fits that name: delicate and elegant yet biting and fierce. 
> 
> Anyway, worry not, there's another chapter after this that directly ties up with the events here. As you may have noticed, Levi never really got to tell her the news so that's gonna play a big part in the next chapter. It will be the last though. I may write other stories featuring other Obey Me! characters, or I could write more with Levi. Feel free to give me a prompt in the comments below and I'll post it as soon as I finish writing. :)


End file.
